Planet Fandom
by ElfinCleona
Summary: After the Tenth Doctor regenerates he discovers that he's in the 'Fandom Afterlife'. There he meets a young woman named Karon Haros who knows everything about this new planet, Fandom. This story is completely AU and orignal.
1. Chapter 1

She watched as the Tenth Doctor slowly woke up from his position of the ground. The young woman carefully watched his face as it bent to the side into the grass. The Doctor sneezed, waking up. Silently she cheered. She had been waiting so many years for the grass to go up someone's nose and make them sneeze.

The Doctor looked around taking in the tropical area. He was on a small island surrounded by the deep blue sea. It didn't make any sense! The last thing he remembered was regenerating, gold light, then darkness. This was impossible!

Or… Highly unlikely.

His eyes flicked over to a small dock where a gondola was tied up. His eyes moved away and focused on the young woman. She was watching him carefully, as if gauging his reaction to this strange new environment. The woman was average height with long auburn hair pulled back into a ponytail. She was wearing an unbuttoned black cardigan over a grey shirt. Her jeans were a deep blue…. TARDIS blue.

The Doctor stood, brushed off his trench coat and started to talk. "Who are you? Where am I? What am I doing here? This version of me should be dead. I regenerated and – "

The woman laughed. "I'm Karon Haros. Welcome to the Fandom Afterlife."

"The what?" He asked confused.

"You're dead," She replied nonchalant. "After you regenerated this version of you came here, just like all the other people in the different dimensions. You're from what we call the Doctor Who dimension. Welcome to planet Fandom."

"I don't understand," he said, eyebrows furrowing. "How can people from different dimensions end up in the same place? The only people who could travel through dimensions are Time Lords."

Karon sighed. "There's a certain dimension that is aware of all of the other dimensions. It appears to them in TV shows. They know all about you, the T.A.R.D.I.S., Hogwarts, the different Earth countries in their physical form, the Death Star, trolls, supernatural beings, the one ring, and the list could go on. Do you want me to continue? I've had to memorize them for this job."

The Doctor gave her another confused look, running his fingers through his brown hair.

"It is my job to welcome the new arrivals and to get them settled. Do you have any more questions?" She asked while walking to the beach where a gondola had been pushed ashore. He watched her as she avoided touching the water.

"What's wrong with the water?" He asked. "Are there any more people here?"

She gave him a swift look. "No, we're not the only people here. There are thousands of others. New people from different dimensions will sometimes pop up. And when they do the sea rises and the planet expands."

"The planet increases its size to accommodate all of the people coming in?"

She nodded. "The water isn't strictly water. It's made up of tears of fans from every fandom. The whole planet is made up of fangirl tears." She stopped for a moment and watched the Doctor walk closer to the water, studying it. "We are standing on the only piece of solid land. You should've seen it when the fifth book of Harry Potter came out. Absolute nightmare. But that was nothing compared to when the seventh book came out."

"But the land is formed from layers. Why is this the only layer?" The Doctor asked.

"It comes directly from the core of the planet." Karon said. "The core is made up of Feels."

"Of what?"

A long suffering sigh came from Karon. "Feels are the intense feelings the fans get from watching the different dimensions." The Doctor fished a pair of glasses from his pocket, put them on and peered into the water. "You'll be able to see it at night. The tears give off a gold glow. It's sort of the moon here."

"You said there are other people here." The Doctor said, putting his glasses away.

"Yup," She said, popping her 'p.' Karon looked back at the Doctor with a grin. "Well, Doctor, are you going to get into the gondola and see for yourself or are you going to stay here on Arrival Island."

The Doctor climbed into the gondola. "Not a very creative name, Arrival Island."

Karon shrugged as she pushed the boat into the sea of tears. "I didn't name it," She said as she hopped in the gondola.

"How are we going to move without paddles?" He asked. The Doctor had taken off his coat and placed it next to him, leaving him in his brown suit.  
"Well, I used to use a rèmo a very long time ago…." Karon trailed off, thinking about the long paddle she had used for centuries. She shook herself and smiled. "It gets really tiring ferrying people with a rèmo. But I don't need one here. The boat moves all by itself."

As if on cue, the boat lurched forward into the dark blue sea of tears.

"Doctor, you'll be living in the Whovian pod. Each fandom has its own pod. Some are connected to plazas or other pods. The plaza that the Whovian pod is connected to also branches out to the Supernatural pod and the Sherlock pod." She paused. "Don't go to the Sherlock pod. There's a creepy guy named Moriarty there. It was a very unpleasant trip getting him to his new home." She shuddered.

"Why are those pods connected? How many pods are there?" The Doctor asked.

Karon smiled. "The pods are connected because so many people have written fanfictions that incorporate multiple fandoms. Or the fans pair them up in fanart or on different internet sites like tumblr."

"What's tumblr?" He asked.

"You don't want to know," was the cryptic reply. "Anyway, there are hundreds of pods. New ones keep appearing and some are still being discovered."

The gondola adjusted its direction slightly. It seemed as if it was being pulled by an invisible thread.

"What are pods?" The Doctor asked.

"Pods are connected living space. Each fandom has their own pod. Each person on the pod has their own house. All of the pods are able to float above the fangirl tears. You could say pods are like lily pads. There's one." Karon smiled, pointing off to the left.

It looked like floating castle. The flags were swaying in the tropical breeze.

"What pod is that?" He asked.

"That's the Merlin pod." She said. "They're on a sandbank." The Doctor looked at her inquisitively, begging for her to elaborate. "Once a fandom's show or story is complete coral grows out of the planet's core and creates a sandbar for the fandom to rest at. The coral is made up of hope and acceptance that the series is over. Hope because some characters lived."

"Does everything have symbolism?" He asked, intrigued. It was a brand new world and he wanted to learn as much as he could about it.

"Pretty much." Karon answered.

They past the Merlin pod and continued on. They were both silent for a few minutes. Both were content to listen to the sound of the ocean carrying the gondola to their destination.

"And there is the Whovian pod," Karon grinned, pointing behind them.

The Whovian pod grew bigger as they came nearer. The Doctor gasped in recognition. It looked like Gallifrey.

"What… How is it possible… Wha?" The Doctor stuttered.

Karon smiled at his reaction. "The Whovian pod took the shape of Gallifrey over the years. You won't have your orange sky, but you do have a small version of part of your home planet. The buildings might not look the same on the inside. In fact," Karon paused for a moment, thinking. "I believe your home looks rather small."

The Doctor frowned at Karon's widening grin. They soon arrived at a dock where Karon tied up the gondola.

"Come on up," She grinned. "I'll show you where your house is."

"Will it have windows…. And doors?" He asked, slightly grimacing.

Karon started to giggle. "Yes, but you'll like it. Come on."

She grabbed his hand and pulled him onto the Whovian pod. She led the amazed Doctor around the pod, pointing out different restaurants and the homes of other people.

"Now close your eyes," She grinned at him. The Doctor raised an eyebrow. "Seriously, close your eyes."

He grudgingly obliged. She led them around the corner and stopped him. Karon stepped off to the side and said, "Open your eyes."

The Doctor did and a huge grin engulfed his face. He rushed over to the TARDIS and stroked it.

"You're here!" He laughed. "My TARDIS!"

Karon smiled. "The TARDIS can't travel to different worlds anymore. It can travel to different pods but that's it. It'll still translate languages for you too."

The Doctor looked over at his shoulder at her, grinning like a child at Christmas. He had a piece of home. Karon smiled a little sadly at that thought.

The Doctor cocked his head to the side. "What's wrong?"

"You have your own piece of home," Karon smiled.

"Don't you have a home?" He asked.

"I never really had a home," Karon shrugged. She looked back the way she had come. "I guess you could say that my gondola is my home. My roof is the sky and the walls are the horizon."

The Doctor smiled at that.

"Well, I best be going," She said. "More work to do."

"You have a good day, Karon Haros." The Doctor grinned.

"You too, Doctor. Let me know if you need something." Karon waved and walked back towards the pier, back to her gondola, back to her house on the waves.

* * *

This idea has been in my mind for a while so I finally decided to write it. I'm still going to continue The Lost Queen, but that might take a while. Sorry! =(

This world is completely original. I did not get the idea for the planet from anybody. It is my own creation. I do not own the Tenth Doctor or Doctor Who. If I did it'd be really cool but I would not be writing this.

I'm planning on writing more about planet Fandom. It might be under different titles, each one would be a separate story focusing on different fandoms that Karon goes to or has to deal with. I'm leaving this one open because I might add more of Karon and the Doctor or other people on the Whovian pod. This story might even turn into Superwholock. I'm not sure yet.

Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it! =)


	2. Chapter 2

A couple days had passed since Karon Haros introduced the Tenth Doctor to planet Fandom. Every once and a while there were huge rain storms of fangirl tears from the Doctor regenerating. Karon sighed. Though these rainstorms were nothing compared to when the Rose was trapped on the parallel Earth. That was an utter nightmare. It had stormed for days. Her gondola actually sank in the sea of fangirl tears. Some gold strands of Feels had to lift up her gondola for her.

Now, asleep on her re gondola, all seemed right in the world. Or so it would appear.

The once clam waves started to slowly swell. Soon the rolling waves tossed the red gondola around, waking Karon. There was a faint booming noise coming from below her. Karon looked into the sea and saw two dark elongated shapes going head to head.

Karon spat out a Grecian curse. "Shipping wars."

The cannons went off again below from the submarines. She was just able to make out the names of the submarines. The first was Destiel and the second was Megstiel. The Supernatural fandom was at it again.

Her red gondola shot forward just as the water exploded up behind her, soaking her and sending her and the gondola flying forward. Karon would've screamed if she wasn't experienced with Shipping Wars. The gondola landed back on the churning water, a small red line in the great blue ocean.

Karon mentally steered her gondola away from the violent submarine battle and towards the dark outline of a pod. It didn't matter what pod as long as she could be safe on some sort of large stable object.

Another torrent of waves chased after her as she drew nearer to what she could make out to be the Sherlockian pod. Gritting her teeth, she willed her gondola to put on an extra burst of speed. Suddenly a dark wave blocked her view, sending her skyrocketing through the air.

Karon winced when she and her gondola crash landed onto the Sherlockian pod. The ground was a little wet, the pod swayed a tad, but otherwise the pod was holding up remarkably well. She stood up and checked out her gondola. The paint job was almost nonexistent on the bottom. The bottom of the boat had small pieces of wood missing, a few cracks here and there, but no worse for the wear. Here gondola was made of strong stuff. All she needed now was a safe place to do repairs and she'd be set.

She stood up and stretched. She was not going to do repairs on the Sherlockian pod. No doubt Moriarty already knew she was here. She had a suspicion that he might try to steal her gondola. Karon lifted her gondola, made of strong yet light wood, over her head. Carefully she placed the bench on her head and began to walk through a smaller version of London, and towards the plaza.

Her suspicions of Moriarty were correct. He had been watching the sea and was delighted that she and her boat had survived. To Moriarty's knowledge, Karon's gondola was the only boat that could travel anywhere. The rest of the public transportation boats made scheduled trips to different pods such as the Globe Theatre pod, the Library pod, and other fandom pods.

Yes, he was very curious about her boat.

* * *

Meanwhile, Karon had made it to the plaza, intent on going to see the Tenth Doctor in his TARDIS. That seemed like a safe place to repair her gondola. It also would be a safe place for her gondola to stay until this Shipping War was done.

Karon had tiredly made it to the Whovian pod when she spotted the Tenth Doctor. He gave her a big grin and raced over to help her. Between the two of them they safely transported the gondola inside the TARDIS.

"Need to make repairs?" He asked. "That storm is a doozy."

"It's not just a storm," Karon said as she made a closer examination of her gondola. "It's a Shipping War."

The Doctor raised his eyebrow as he ran his fingers through his hair in an attempt to dry it.

"A Shipping War is when fans that pair up certain characters together go head to head with other fans that pair up other characters." Karon sighed. "This one is between the Destiel and Megstiel shippers. They're from the Supernatural fandom. Destiel is the Dean and Castiel pairing. While Megstiel is the Meg and Castiel pairing. And, strictly speaking, they aren't physical ships, but submarines."

The Doctor whistled. "They're really going at it."

"This is nothing compared to a couple years ago," Karon said. "The last great Shipping War was between Kataang and Zutara from Avatar the Last Airbender. Nightmare. It lasted for years. It just kept going even after the show was done!"

The Doctor grimaced.

"So how are you adjusting to planet Fandom?" Karon asked, leaning up against the TARDIS controls.

"Pretty good," The Doctor grinned. "I've seen a lot of my old pals." He paused, his face turned thoughtful, "Although, I was wondering…. Since I'm here, are my previous regenerations here also?"

"Have you counted your shadows lately?" Karon asked. The Doctor frowned at that cryptic reply. He looked down and was startled to see that he had ten shadows!

"Holy Gallifrey," He murmured.

"Those are your past regenerations." She said. The Doctor looked up, startled. "Or, at least, a part of them. You're so connected to your other selves that you all share each other's shadows. Before you ask, yes, they are here on the pod. Just like you they have their own TARDIS, each is decorated on the inside as it was when they were 'living.' But you won't be able to see them."

The Doctor frowned.

"You can't see them because they're a part of you." Karon said, patting him on the shoulder. "You might be able to talk to them telepathically at best, but I wouldn't count on it. Each version of you, Doctor, is on a slightly altered plane. It's like you have cloaking devices that only work for the different versions of yourself. But if you look closely at all of your shadows, you'll notice that they're all different."

The Doctor studied his shadows closely. He blinked in recognition. Each shadow was one from every regeneration he's had! He looked up at Karon with a grin.

"How about I help you with your boat," he suggested.

* * *

"You mean you haven't named your boat?" The Doctor asked, aghast.

"Gondola," Karon corrected.

"Of all the boats, why a gondola?"

"I like gondolas," Karon sniffed. "It was better than what I was using before." She started muttering while she fixed her boat. The Doctor could only catch the words "bloody raft."

"Anyway," Karon went on, "I had quite a bit of money saved up from my last job."

"What was your last job?" The Doctor asked. He was curious to know about Karon's history. He had come to think of her as a friend. She had checked up on him the beginning of his first day with a crash course in the various rules such as: "Do NOT swim in the ocean of fangirl tears." And "If you're taking a public boat to go somewhere the limit is sixteen people. If you think one more person will be fine you're wrong."

Karon shrugged. "Same as this one. Only I was paid below minimum wage; constantly working without breaks; and no health benefits. I like this job much better."

"Did you quit your old job?"

"Nope. I was fired." She shrugged. "Then my superiors thought better of it and decided to transfer me here." She leaned back from her work. "I love it here."

The Doctor smiled. She had started the paint job. She was painting her boat red again.

"So what are you going to name your boat?"

"Gondola," She corrected automatically. Karon thought for a moment before grinning. "Do you have any black paint?"

The Doctor nodded and ran through the TARDIS to get some.

"Really? You named it Styx?" The Doctor asked. "After a band?"

Karon grinned. "I love their song 'Come Sail Away.' I wished they played it on the radio more often. Besides, I like the name Styx."

The Doctor shook his head.

"Well," She said, "It sounds like the war is over. I should be heading out. Thank you for all of your help."

"No problem," he smiled. "We're friends aren't we?"

Karon blinked, her face surprised. A small smile slowly made its way onto her face. "Yeah. We're friends."

* * *

"And if you need me, all you have to do is tell the ocean," Karon said. "The fangirl tears will bring me the news. They're such gossips."

And with that Karon sailed out on the calm ocean.

The Doctor waved at her. In the corner of his eye he saw his other shadows waving also.

* * *

Hello again! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I want to give a special thank you to Ghargr18, The Linn, Avalonemyst, and TheReaderWithAScarf for reviewing.

TheReaderWithAScarf, you thought correctly! I wanted the second chapter to go over the Doctor's regenerations. I hope you like what I came up with.

I have not given up on my other story. I'm still in the process of writing this but I'm struggling with my inspiration.

Please let me know what you think of the story! =)


End file.
